


Galaxy Gazing

by denimwrapped



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Gen, Hugs, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimwrapped/pseuds/denimwrapped
Summary: Ryan spends some time with his stretchy half-alien friend.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Galaxy Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists thanks to Virge the Prompt Daddy, who provided the following prompt: 
> 
> _"Other than Watcher, what's your favorite fandom? What's a fandom you've always wanted to see a crossover with, or a universe you think the boys would be cool in? Write a short ( >1K) fic giving us your ideas!"_
> 
> And thanks to the Shipping Society at large, who've made a lot of my recent work possible.

"Hey!" Ryan shouts. "Got room for one more?"

He can't quite hear what Shane says, but he can see how Shane responds. He sees the big guy hold onto the barn roof, and stretch his arms like putty until his feet reach ground level. 

"I'm never gonna get used to that."

"You better." Shane's arms swoop back into his body, returning to their normal, though still abnormally long, state. "I've been practicing.”

"Is that so?"

"Sure is, lil' guy. I've been focusing on my legs more lately, though."

"Why, Shane? You've already got mile-long bone stilts under you. I've seen _Diamonds_ with shorter legs. How much longer can they get?"

A smirk crosses Shane's face. 

"Wanna see?"

He extends a hand, and Ryan takes it. He's just as quickly pulled into a tight embrace, before the ground falls out from under him. 

Shane takes them both upwards without moving his feet. His legs stretch upwards, carrying them to the roof of the barn, where he gently drops Ryan off before taking a seat himself. 

"It's a real nice view up here," he says. "Look at all the stars you can see."

And he's right. A billion twinkling lights pierce through the darkness of a cloudless country sky. 

"Right over there-" he points to a star cluster in the north- "there's an abandoned Gem colony over there. And the moon around it is full of life! And over there, in that little empty-looking patch of space? There's a planet covered in lava! It's where my friend Peri was made."

"How many planets are in this galaxy again? I always forget."

"I dunno. A hundred billion, I think? Oh, wait, look over there!"

Shane draws Ryan's attention westward, closer to the horizon. 

"You see that little fuzzy thing, off in the distance?"

Ryan does. 

"That's Homeworld's galaxy. And somewhere in there is a little planet in a binary system that they used for making spinels." He goes quiet for a moment. "It's where they made my mom."

He sighs. "That's where I'm from, Ryan. All the way out there."

They let the moment linger. Only crickets break the silence. 

"Is it weird if sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if I was born out there? Because on Earth, you have to grow up with humans everywhere. No offense-"

"None taken."

"We're just kinda prolific in this part of the galaxy. But out there? Barring a few other organics, it's mostly Gems. And if I'd known more of them when I was a kid, I... I dunno. I wonder if I would have had a different childhood, I guess. If I would have seen myself any differently."

Ryan's not sure if Shane's doing it consciously or not, but he can't help but notice how Shane's hand touches his chest. Brushing against the spade-shaped stone above his heart. 

"Well," says Ryan. "I don't know much about Gem stuff. But I do know you. And for what it's worth, I couldn't ask for a better Shane."

It doesn't take stretching powers for Ryan to wrap his arms around Shane. And if Shane wraps the both of them up in a strange but cozy magical embrace, well. That's nobody's problem but theirs. 


End file.
